


Ella o Yo

by Monserrat_VALO



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monserrat_VALO/pseuds/Monserrat_VALO
Summary: Lan Xichen se tenía que casar inesperadamente después de un problema con la empresa de su prometida, Meng Yao... pero había un problemaÉl salía a escondidas con uno de los donceles más hermosos que podía conocer, pero lastimosamente no podía romper su compromiso, seguiría con esa relación a escondidas hasta que pudiera divorciarse de ella, pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando sus planes se solucionen... Solos?
Relationships: Lan Xichen & Jin GuangYao (compromiso forzado) Lan Xichen & Jiang Cheng
Kudos: 1





	Ella o Yo

En uno de los hoteles de la empresa Jiang, Lan Xichen se encontraba en una de la habitaciónes intentando consolar a su pareja, era demasiado pronto e improvisto la noticia, pero no podía hacer nada, se tenía que casar en dos días sin importar qué

Lan Xichen intento usar una voz suave para transmitirle confianza a través de sus palabras .-A-Cheng, te aseguro que solucionaremos esto antes de la boda, solo dame un poco de tiempo para conseguir pruebas suficientes para anular este compromiso arreglado solo necesito una prueba más y terminaremos con todo esto

.  
.  
.

La empresa de su ahora futura esposa estaba pasando por una gran crisis, debido al mal financiamiento. Realmente no le importaba lo que pasara con la empresa, pero el bastardo de Jin GuangShan se había asegurado de que en su anuncio de compromiso (sin consultarselos a ninguno de los dos) hiciera firmar una alianza por adelantado con su empresa familiar

Por lo tanto no podía ignorar la situación de la empresa Jin ya que también les afectaría, si bien no al punto de quiebra, si lo suficiente como para estar en un delgado hilo por unos dos años mínimo, además de que la empresa Lan no podía intervenir a su favor si no se casaba con la hija bastarda del jefe de la empresa Jin, Meng Yao, quién a pesar de ser "reconocida" como su hija, está no obtuvo el apellido Jin, hasta después de dos años, bajo la escusa de probar sus habilidades y no arrepentirse en un futuro por aceptar a una bastarda

.  
.  
.

Jiang Cheng comenzó a salir con Lan Xichen medio mes después de que su padre los presentará como futuros socios,si bien aún no estaba comprometido Lan Xichen en ese entonces, tampoco era que no tuviera ninguna propuesta de matrimonio

En esas dos semanas Jiang Cheng tenía que hacerle ver los beneficios para ambas empresas si se aliaban, lo que no esperaba es que pudieran congeniar tan bien, fue una sorpresa para ambos ya que los dos sabían lo opuesto que eran y el cómo se supone que sería "dificil" su convivencia, pero ante todo pronóstico al segundo día comenzaron a conocerse mejor e incluso salir a pequeñas citas, como resultado, se convirtieron en pareja al final del mes, dónde Lan Xichen se negó a perder contacto con Jiang Cheng, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba llamar la atención así que no vieron necesario hacer formal su relación... Vaya que lo lamentaban ahora

Lan Xichen se vio obligado a participar en esas estúpidas tradiciones de ser comprometido con una "heredera" de una familia de buen estatus, en este caso con la familia Jin, y el estuvo apunto de hacerlo también

Solo que Lan Xichen no tuvo la misma suerte que él. Jiang Cheng había sido comprometido con el hijo mayor de la empresa Nie, pero afortunadamente los hermanos Nie hicieron pública su relación, aún si eso significaba dejar de ser herederos directos o incluso abandonar el apellido Nie, afortunadamente los padres de ambos intervinieron y dijieron que no habría problemas por dos simples motivos; Uno, son medios hermanos, y dos, Nie HuaiSang es doncel así que aún seguiría habiendo descendientes directos de la rama Nie

Por otro lado, cuando quisieron cancelar el compromiso de Lan Xichen intentando hacer pública su relación, nadie la tomo en serio, Ya qué, para los ojos de los demás, únicamente eran dos amigos intentando ayudarse mutuamente de evitar ser comprometidos

Jiang Cheng por primera vez estuvo dispuesto a hacer cosas "Indecentes", como palabras de amor que eran devueltas por Xichen para demostrar que no mentían, como consecuencia FengMian lo saco literalmente de la fiesta para reclamarle sobre su conducta, y del como no debía arrastrar al heredero Lan a sus "Caprichos"

Lan Xichen por otro lado, intento convencer a su familia de su relación, y ya lo estaba logrando, hasta que hubo un "inconveniente" muy favorable para los Jin, la prometida de Lan Xichen se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de su amiga de la infancia, cosa que hizo que lastimosamente cerraran en contrato

.  
.  
.

Así es como mantuvieron su relacionen "Secreto" por tres largos meses dónde en el transcurso Jiang Cheng termino conociendo a su suegra, que si nadie le hubiera dicho que era una Lan, pensaría que era la hermana de la madre de Wei Ying, aunque tiempo después descubrió que eran mejores amigas, tenía algo de lógica después de todo

Tanto Madame Lan, como Lan Xichen y Jiang Cheng estaban de acuerdo de lo absurdo que era ese compromiso. La única manera de romperlo era que alguno de los dos lados cometieran un error, como tener un hijo con otra persona o tener problemas con la ley, el problema era la sanción que debían pagar, la cual no era para tomarse en juego, ya que se arriesgaban a perder un 30% de las acciones de sus empresas, gracias al contrato, sino cumplían el contrato sería llevado ante la Ley para solucionar sus "diferencias" 

Por supuesto no quería empeorar las cosas, así que en cuanto su esposo pudiera solucionar las cosas los Jin si o si le deberían un gran favor, después se divorciaría de Meng Yao para poder casarse con Jiang Cheng cómo debió ser desde el principio 

.  
.  
.

Tres meses antes~

Jiang Cheng intento ignorar el hecho de que solo tenía tres meses más antes de que le arrebataran a su pareja, meses que no pensaba desperdiciar

Lan Xichen estuvo demasiado feliz como para hacer algo más que abrazar a su hermoso A-Cheng, ¿Y cómo no? Si este por primera vez había elegido todos los planes del día desde ir a un parque de parejas (algo que jamás había logrado hacer que fueran), una cena en su primer restaurante que fueron mucho antes de ser pareja, y por último, un hotel con una reservación de hace dos semanas, todo estaba fríamente calculado

Se subieron al paseo por el túnel de los enamorados donde terminaron como dos adolescentes primerizos en el amor; llenandose de besos y abrazos, después dieron un pequeño recorrido por el parque, dónde hicieron una parada en un puesto de comida rápida

La tarde paso conforme los planes, tuvieron exitosamente su cena. Sin interrupciones y mucho menos con familia de por medio

Y nuevamente ahí estaban los nervios que los consumía a ambos como si fuera sus primeras veces, ya habían llegado al punto clímax de la velada, ahora solo tenían que consumar su amor profundo,(Con protección de promedio, cortesía de Jiang Cheng) dónde nuevamente sus cuerpos se unieron y se profesaron su amor una vez más bajo la luna llena

.  
.  
.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Lan Xichen y Jiang Cheng estuvieron buscando alguna pista de cualquier incumplimiento del contrato por parte de los Jin. Fueron días muy difíciles y estresantes, dónde su destino, su futuro juntos dependía de el tiempo 

Después de las semanas de búsqueda ardua, Lan Xichen tuvo que comenzar a convivir más tiempo con su "futura esposa", algo muy raro es que al comenzar el segundo mes Meng Yao comenzó a actuar "raro", Lan Xichen no sabía cómo describirlo exactamente, pero obviamente no iba a omitirle este importante descubrimiento a su hermoso relámpago

La respuesta del comportamiento de Meng Yao que le dió Jiang Cheng lo dejo perplejo. ¡Estaba coqueteandole!, ¡Y Lan Xichen no se dió cuenta!, Jiang Cheng decidió no reprenderlo después de ver su cara inocente que demostraba que no sabía realmente las intenciones de esa zorra calculadora

Jiang Cheng decidió por estrategia ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar Meng Yao, y cuando lo hiciera, ¡Boom! Obtendrían las pruebas necesarias para anular el compromiso además de hacer que la empresa GusuLan ganara más acciones que le servirá a Xichen cuando sea el nuevo presidente

Jiang Cheng decidió pedir la ayuda de Nie HuaiSang para su investigación, ya que después de cancelar el compromiso tan abruptamente, Nie HuaiSang fue a disculparse personalmente por los inconvenientes causados, fue raro para Jiang Cheng obtener un amigo, y más si ese amigo es la ahora pareja de tu exprometido, cosas de la vida

En ese tiempo Jiang Cheng supo todos los planes que tuvo que hacer HuaiSang para descubrir que aparentemente los dos eran de diferentes madres, algo que al principio lo aturdió demasiado pero decidió tomarlo de la mejor manera lo que facilitó su relación con su no-hermano100%. Si HuaiSang le había puesto ese nombre ridículo a su relación con MingJue. Por otro lado

Jin ZiXuan tenía una deuda sin saldar con Lan Xichen, y ya era momento de cobrarla, gracias a esto Lan Xichen encontró a la persona perfecta para que obtuviera más información de Meng Yao

Ya estaban a mediados del segundo mes cuando Jin ZiXuan comenzó a informarle de los repentinos mareos de su hermana y de sus cambios de gusto con la comida, Jin ZiXuan no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados así que le pregunto personalmente a Lan Xichen si le había hecho algo a su hermana

Jin ZiXuan no sabía si sentir pena por Lan Xichen quien aparentemente no había tenido contacto más haya que un rozamiento de manos con Meng Yao, o por su padre que ahora debería ceder el 30% de las acciones de la empresa LanlingJin a GusuLan ahora que su hermana había roto una de las condiciones 

Se despidieron y Jin ZiXuan prometió seguir dando información y mucho menos decir algo por el momento sobre ese asunto muy delicado. Jin ZiXuan recuerda que su padre había hecho algo similar con su compromiso, solo que este salió bien, por lo tanto las dos empresas obtuvieron el 15% de las acciones de la contraria, era un trato justo si te ponías a pensar solo en lo positivo y no en las desventajas de romper accidentalmente o no el contrato

Esa misma tarde Lan Xichen estaba en su departamento que compartía con Jiang Cheng cuando le llegó un mensaje de Meng Yao, justo cuando Jiang Cheng se iba levantando de su siesta para recargar energía, el mensaje era un poco raro en si

La zorra que se quiere robar a mi esposo ෆ╹ .̮ ╹ෆ (Creo que ya se imaginan quién registro el contacto, además no era como si lo fuera a llegar a ver, y si así llegaba a ser, no le podía importar menos a Jiang Cheng)

Xichen, ¿Podemos vernos mañana en frente del hotel de mi padre? Tengo algo importante que decirte

Jiang Cheng le pidió "amablemente" el teléfono a Xichen para contestar el mensaje 

Claro, nos vemos a las 2:00 frente al hotel de tu padre

Jiang Cheng tuvo que morderse la lengua en el proceso para no escribir de más y arruinar todos los planes, ese día lo llevaban esperando demasiado como para arruinar la oportunidad, mandaría a Xichen con un micrófono, mientras HuaiSang y Nie MingJue pasarían ordinariamente por el lugar para despues ser seguido por HuaiSang, todo estaba preparado, Xichen tendría un audio comprometedor, HuaiSang tomaría unas cuantas fotos comprometedoras, y MingJue cuidara a lo lejos a HuaiSang por cualquier problemas que haya, mientras Jiang Cheng tenía que descansar, en su estado no podía hacer gran cosa

Continuará

Notas de la autora~

Hola a todos aquí con una nueva historia, que a decir verdad termine cambiandola más de lo que esperaba, pero que les aseguro que les gustará, estaré subiendo los capítulos conforme salgan ya que mi beta ni está y no puedo hacer los combos de capítulos 

Y sobre la historia, aún no estoy segura de cuántos capítulos tendrá ya que quiero hacer una pequeña continuación de que pasó después, eso es todo por ahora, esperen nuevos proyectos

再见〜


End file.
